


Realizations

by elcholl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: Когда Стайлз узнает, кто его соулмейт.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582617) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Спасибо за помощь бете: свалка самолетов
> 
> Работа также находится на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7302132

Шерифу нравится Талия. Он доверяет ей, и Питер подозревает, что именно из-за этого Стайлзу разрешают так часто приходить к ним.

Питеру все еще трудно сдерживать себя, когда он здесь. Они играют около крыльца, Лора зарывает Стайлза в кучку листьев и, когда он почти полностью скрывается под ними, Кора в обличии волка вытаскивает Стайлза, а Дерек щекочет его, пока тот не начинает плакать от радости.

Каждые полчаса на улицу выходит Талия с едой. Маленьким оборотням нужно намного больше еды, чем людям, но Стайлз почти не отстает от них. И каждый раз маленький пятилетний Стайлз подкрадывается к Питеру и, радостно визжа: «Питер!», шлепает его по мокрому носу.

Вечером Дерек, Лора, Кора и Стайлз разваливаются маленькой кучкой около огня в камине, а Питер, довольный, наблюдает за этим.

Талия подходит к нему, откашливаясь и привлекая внимание.

— Я хотела поговорить, Питер, — говорит она, и Питер с любопытством переводит взгляд на нее. — Я пыталась связаться со старым другом, магом… — Питер рычит на нее, и Талия продолжает тише, — он был частью стаи всю свою жизнь и многое знает о родственных душах, людях и оборотнях. Я хочу пригласить его, чтобы он поговорил с тобой и родителями Стайлза и нашел способ все уладить. Чтобы из-за этого никто не пострадал.

Питер смотрит на сестру и кивает — хорошая идея.

***

 

Его зовут Бен Трай, и его магия сводит Питера с ума. Он сидит в кресле, а Питер, шериф и Клаудия на диване, Стайлз же, увлеченный ворсинками ковра, сидит на нем, играясь.

— Я видел и большую разницу в возрасте, чем эта, — он сосредоточился, внимательно наблюдая за Стайлзом. Знание теплится в его глазах. — Хорошо, что вы двое уже вступили в контакт. Есть что-то, о чем вы хотели узнать?

Клаудия кивает и поднимает Стайлза, сажая его себе на колени и оголяя плечо, показывая три гладких, блеклых шрама — у Питера перехватывает дыхание.

— Шрамы, нанесенные родственной душой, остаются навсегда у обоих, — Бен кивает. Он осматривает руку Стайлза. — Ты потерял контроль? — спрашивает он, Питер стискивает зубы.

— Он был рядом со мной, ему хотелось быть рядом. И его забрали у меня…

— Ах, да, родители, — он обратился к Джону и Клаудии, — когда Стайлз хочет быть рядом с Питером, а пока он мал, это будет происходить очень часто из-за его яркого запаха, вы не должны разлучать их или забирать Стайлза. Расставание вызывает большое психическое напряжение. Так, — он сжимает руки вместе, — в моей стае есть много родственных душ подобных вам, но на ум сразу приходит один конкретный. Когда младшая из них обнаружила, что ее родственная душа намного старше, она… отреагировала не очень хорошо. Она сбежала, почувствовав себя стесненной и преданной, это вызвало большие проблемы, потому что люди, и особенно оборотни, связанные одной душой, становятся жуткими собственниками. И поэтому я предлагаю… не рассказывать ничего Стайлзу об этом. Может, когда ему будет хотя бы пятнадцать? Это зависит от вас, но позволить ему иметь и другие отношения будет полезно.

Питер должен просто остановиться и позволить Стайлзу быть с кем-то другим? Он зарычал, а Бен лишь коротко улыбнулся на это.

— Хорошо.

Кажется, что ему нравится наблюдать за беспомощностью Питера, но также он заинтересовался весело смеющимся Стайлзом. Колдун с любопытством наблюдал за маленьким мальчиком, словно ища в нем что-то, — Питер не очень много знал о магах — и, возможно, он действительно отыскивал что-то. Это беспокоило Питера. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о Стайлзе то, чего не знает он.

***

 

— С каждым днем ты становишься все более жутким, — дразнился пятнадцатилетний, греховно притягательный Стайлз. Питеру было все труднее и труднее помнить, что он несовершеннолетний. Стайлз стал высоким, бледным и невыносимо восхитительным. — Ты не собираешься поздравлять меня с Днем рождения?

Питер сидел на стуле в темном углу, наблюдая за только проснувшимся подростком.

— С Днем рождения, Стайлз, — прошептал он.

— Со стаей все в порядке? — Стайлз зевнул и потянулся.

Питер кивнул.

День прошел хорошо. Стайлз повеселился на вечеринке с Дереком, Лорой, Корой, Талией, Лидией, Эллисон и Скоттом — торт, танцы и музыка, — а в конце вечера шериф кинул на Питера многозначительный взгляд, когда они с Стайлзом поднимались наверх.

— Стайлз, — сказал Питер, когда они поднялись в его комнату, — мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что.

— Да? — Стайлз радостно прыгнул на кровать, смотря на Питера.

Питер перевел дыхание. Это необходимо сделать. Стайлз должен знать. Питер больше не собирается прятаться в кустах, наблюдая за Стайлзом, встречающимся с кем-нибудь, ведь никто из них никогда не будет достаточно хорош для него.

— Я твоя родственная душа, Стайлз.

Тишина.

Питер поднял взор, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом Стайлза. Его янтарные глаза были широко распахнуты, рот немного приоткрыт.

— Моя родственная душа, — тихо прошептал он, смотря на свои руки.

— Это не такой сюрприз, Стайлз, — прошептал Питер, опускаясь на колени и беря руки Стайлза в свои. — Я взрослый мужчина, который пробирается в твою комнату каждую ночь. Я оставляю мертвых животных у тебя на пороге и постоянно принюхиваюсь к тебе. Мои когти пометили твою кожу на всю жизнь. Ты… — он засмеялся, — ты оседлал меня и положил голову мне на плечо, чтобы лучше спать, Стайлз…

— Как давно ты знаешь?

— Десять лет. Я десять лет ждал тебя…

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — прошептал Стайлз, дрожа. — Уйди, пожалуйста, просто уйди…

— Стайлз… — голос Питер, должно быть, дрогнул, потому что Стайлз перевел взгляд на него.

— Не грусти, — прошептал Стайлз, и теперь Питер удивленно уставился на него. — Я просто… я.… боже. Мне стыдно, Питер! Я исследовал так много всего об оборотнях, я должен был догадаться. Ты был рядом все это время, а я просто… — он упал на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. — Уйди, пожалуйста. Я напишу тебе смс. Не воспринимай это как отказ.

Питер улыбнулся своему мальчику, прежде чем выйти через окно.

***

 

Смс он получил лишь спустя неделю.

И когда он забрался в комнату Стайлза, то застыл от удивления.

Стайлз сидел на кровати, затаив дыхание. На нем было шелковое нижнее белье и одна из рубашек Питера. Его волосы были еще влажными после душа, а нижняя губа надежно прокусана. Питер видел его и более раздетым, но сейчас на нем рубашка Питера. На щеках — яркий румянец, которого раньше там никогда не было. Питер осторожно закрыл окно.

— Хорошо? — прошептал Стайлз, и все, что мог Питер, это заторможено кивнуть. Он присел рядом на кровать и Стайлз громко сглотнул. — Могу я.… — он положил руки на щеки Питера, поворачивая его к себе. Питер выглядел изумленным. — Можно… — он опустил голову, уткнувшись в шею Питера, переходящую в V-образный вырез, ярко вспыхнув румянцем. — Я, наверно, буду недостаточно хорош, — немного нервный смешок вырвался из его груди, — но я хотел бы… ты… — Стайлз опустил ресницы, — тебе тридцать семь, но… — он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Питера, — ты всегда был самым красивым человеком из всех, кого я знаю. Самый умный, самый хитрый и самый саркастичный. Единственный, кто всегда рядом. И я должен был заметить это раньше, потому что… даже, если это был бы не ты… ты все равно был бы самым лучшим, хорошо?

Питер забыл, как дышать.

Это все, чего он желал. Все, о чем он мечтал — здесь, рядом с ним. Янтарные глаза Стайлза, полные любви и надежды. Его родственная душа просит поцелуя с ним. Просит о совместной жизни.

Питер поцеловал его. Это был самый нежный, сладкий и прекрасный поцелуй в его жизни. Стайлз беспомощно застонал, прильнув к нему, идеально запустив руку в волосы Питера. Неопытный и бесстыдный, но лучший в этом мире. Питер откинулся назад, и Стайлз последовал за ним, устроившись на его бедрах. Они остановились из-за нехватки воздуха.

Стайлз отскочил от него на другую сторону кровати, отчаянно краснея.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, и Питер притянул его обратно к себе.

— Перестань смущаться, дорогой. Знаешь, сколько раз я кончал, просто думая о тебе?

— Правда? — Стайлз посмотрел на него сквозь длинные ресницы.

— Да. Ты мой, — прорычал он ему в горло, втягивая в новый поцелуй. Они продолжали целоваться до тех пор, пока Стайлз не заснул, но даже тогда Питер крепко прижимал к себе своего человека всю оставшуюся ночь. Все изменится, но в лучшую сторону. В одном Питер был уверен наверняка — стоит Стайлзу отметить свое восемнадцатое день рождения, как Питер будет каждую ночь выбивать из него все новые и новые оргазмы.


End file.
